1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a semiconductor package and a method of testing the same, and more particularly, to a semiconductor package on which various tests can be performed and a method of testing the same.
2. Related Art
In general, semiconductor integrated circuits are subjected to test operations in various modes so as to analyze defects and test whether the semiconductor integrated circuits operates as intended.
These tests include a wafer level test that is performed in a wafer state and a package test that is performed in a package state.
The wafer level test is generally performed by test circuits integrated on a wafer using an operational frequency band at a low speed. Meanwhile, the package test is performed by a separate test apparatus using an operational frequency band at a high speed, while a semiconductor package is mounted in the separate test apparatus.
However, the operational frequency bands where the wafer level test and the package test are performed are different from each other. This results in the possibility that semiconductor package may be determined as a normal package during the wafer level test, but determined as a defective package during the package test.
As described above, in regards to the package test, it is not possible to use various test mode circuits that are incorporated in the semiconductor package. For this reason, the semiconductor package is tested by an external test apparatus. However, various defects cannot be detected by the external test apparatus, and this may cause a normal semiconductor package to be determined as a defective semiconductor package if operation errors are generated by the external test apparatus.